sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amarillo Starlight Diamond ( Agate36)
Personality Amarillo Starlight Diamond is caring, obedient, funny, and has perserverance. His first outfit ( First photo) is his Diamond outfit that he must wear around homeworld. It shows his authority as a diamond. He is usally seen in his second outfit, that he is more comfertable in. He will listen to most people when they tell him what to do, and doesnt question it. However, he is emotionaly unstable and jumps to conclusions. If one bad thing happens he will usally make a mountain out of a molehill. However, if something very bad happens, sometimes he will poof himself with his destabliser. His mother ( Blue Diamond) May not promote him in place of Pink Diamond for this reason. Relationships Lavendar Ice Lavendar Ice is presumed not to like Amarillo, she doesnt like the idea of her daughter ( Citrine) going out with him- or anywhere near him. Amarillo Starlight stries to aboid Lavendar Ice, and Lavendar Ice tries to make her whole family avoid him, most likely because Blue Diamond shattered one of Lavendar's friends, and Amarillo's mom is Blue Diamond. Star Diopside Star Diopside trusts Amarillo Starlight. Star is less protective of his daughters than Lavendar is. He approves Amarillo and Citrine together, and tries to convince Lavendar to as well. Star Diopside treats Amarillo as a friend Kornerupine Kornerupine respects Amarillo as a diamond, but is still uncomfertable around him. She tries not to be around him, like her mother taught ( Lavendar Ice) her. Amarillo tries to make Kornerupine more social, but it only embareses her. Coral Coral tries to act very official around Amarillo, knowing he is a diamond. Amarillo pretends to be impressed whenever Coral lies about being the most helpful one in the family, or most respnsible, or whatever she wants to make herself look stronger in. Citrine Citrine and Amarillo are seen to have a romantic relationship. They first met in the forest on Earth, mistaking the other for an enemy, Amarillo shot Citrine with a gem arrow( from his wand[ he summoned an arrow that went through Citrine, poofing her. Amarillo took care of her gem until she reformed, and they took off from there. Yellow Diamond Amarillo and Yellow Diamond do not have a good relationship. Yellow Diamond encouraged Blue Diamond not to make her son an official diamond yet, and Amarillo found out about the desicion and that Yellow D. made it. Ever since then, they have been at eachother's throats, Amarillo trying to make YD change her mind about him as a diamond, and Yellow Diamond still standing by her desicion. Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is Amarillo's mother. The father gave up his phisical form to make him. The only real conflicts between them are that Amarillo wants to become an official diamond, and that Amarillo never wants to wear his diamond uniform. Weapon Amarillo Starlight Diamond 's weapon is a gem destabliser, but it can be transformed into a wand. Gem Destabiliser The destabilizer can poof a gem, only if it touches the gem's gem for 5 seconds, and it can shatter a gem if presses to the gem for 20 seconds, and the time can be shortened on how hard he pushes it to the gem. He raerly uses this because he doesnt like the feeling of shattering gems. Wand His more frequently used wand can be used if he summons his destabilizer and and pushes the sides into a wand. The wand can shoot and fire lizers, shoot arrows, store items, and most of all, be used for just a knock on the head. However, his wand has a limit. After 10-15 uses of the wand, ( AKA: 10-15 lazers, 1-3 very long lines of lazers, 10-15 arrows) The wand power will die out. Then, he can only use it for hitting on the head, and it can recharge after 5 minutes unsummoned.. Abillities He has Invisibility and electric manipulation. Invisability Amarillo can turn himself invisble for 10 minutes at the most.( 10 posts).However, he cannot walk though objects when he is invisible, he cannot fly, aand other gems, humans, and hybrids cannot walk though him. His invisablity can also be washed off by water. Electric Manip. Amarillo Starlight Diamond's electric manipulation can power electrical sources and electrical equipment, trigger lighting, give light, and electricute gems, humans, but not hybrids. Most of his power depends on his feelings. If he is easy going, he can only power lamps, lights, and other household electrical equipment( and charge phones). On an avergae day, he might be able to electrecute, start up a car, power electrical equipment, and other things. If he is startled or surprised, lighting may occur, and when anrgy, lighting storms are summoned. If he is scared, he can only power up things. When happy, he may give off a small electric glow, and electric shocks may be seen passing through him. If he is sad, he cannot do anything. Citrine and Amarillo Starlight Diamond Their fusion: Spodumene Category:Approved Characters